Flurious
Flurious appeared in 2007 TV series called Power Rangers Operation Overdrive. Flurious is a selfish ice-theme warrior who attempted to steal the Corona Aurora with his brother Moltor. He is one of the two main antagonists, then later true main antagonist of Power Rangers Operation Overdrive. Flurious is intelligent enough to create the gyro technology that powers the Fearcats and is incredibly powerful. He even went toe-to-toe with Thor himself. Along with Moltor, he attempted to use the Corona Aurora's powers for evil means. By the time he reached the crown, Flurious was transformed into an ice-based creature and trapped within a distant, frozen planet. Flurious commands his foot soldiers the Chillers and is constantly battling against Moltor. According to Flurious in the episode "Follow the Ranger", when he and Moltor were children, Flurious once said that he broke Moltor's little red sled, much to his brother's dismay. Following his release from his prison, Flurious took over Norg's Ice Den and enslaved the yeti, and has had regrets ever since. He has tried several times to make Norg either be useful - such as finding the Fearcat's base and making him run away - or leave, but with no luck. At one point, Flurious went to Moltor's base, suggesting that with Miratrix and Kamdor searching for the jewels, it was time for the two brothers to put their differences aside and work together. They did manage to beat the Megazord with the cyborg-zords Moltor built, and capture Mack in the process. Mack used their own suspicions and past issues to set them against each other, and at the end of the episode they were fighting once more. Out of the six antagonist, Flurious is one of the least active of the villains, and has had the least success as a result. He originally tended to not search for the jewels, and just wait for Moltor to find them so he could steal them. However with the Fearcats' debut, his way of thinking soon changed. He also only had one monster that he created, and that is a massive temple monster called the Atlantis Temple. He briefly attempted to work with other villains: he brought back the Fearcats as cyborgs with his gyro technology, intending for them to work for him, and teamed up with Kamdor to find the Cannon of Ki Amuk. This backfired when the Fearcats turned on him near-instantly and stole one of his robots, and Kamdor and Flurious fell out over whose fault it was. All three villains battled each other as a result. However Flurious later joins Thrax's Evil Alliance along with the other villains against the Rangers and combines his evil energy with the other villains to cut off the Overdrive Rangers connection to the Morphing Grid. However their plans are ruined when the Sentinel Knight recruits several Veteran Rangers and the Overdrive Rangers getting their powers back. The two teams team up to defeat the evil alliance once and for all. Flurious battles Mack and Bridge and is defeated. After Thrax is killed by the Sentinel Knight the villains go their separate ways again. Because of the these failed alliances this was the last Flurious has tried working with others. The only exception since then came when the Fearcats were destroyed, and Flurious made a one-chance offer to Moltor to work for him; though it is unlikely that he thought his brother would actually take him up on the offer. Flurious gets his hands on the third jewel of the Corona Aurora, thanks to Norg. However, he doesn't show gratitude towards the poor Yeti. Flurious uses his jewel to destroy Moltor's Volcano, then destroys Moltor by luring him to his Ice Den and taking the Corona Aurora before freezing him solid and shattering him. Using the combined power of the blue sapphire and the crown, Flurious was able to locate the rangers' base where the remaining jewels were hidden. In the series finale episode of Power Rangers Operation Overdrive, "Crown and Punishment", Flurious gets the rest of the jewels for the crown, but the Rangers attack his forces before he can put it on. He freezes the city, and the rangers freeze during mid-morph. The Rangers escape because of this, and Flurious puts on the Corona Aurora, transforming into an immensely powerful jack frost-like monster form called Flurrex. The Rangers manage to use teamwork to fight him back, but he responds by growing giant sized claiming that mere people can't destroy him. The Rangers combat him with the Drivemax Megazord and BattleFleet Megazord, but he quickly destroys the Megazords, then shrinks back down to human size taunts them, and he sends out a huge army of Chillers. He comments that no mere human can defeat him, as long as he has the Crown. Mack says he is not human, and while the other rangers take on the Chillers, Mack becomes the Red Sentinel Ranger, and he uses everything he has to defeat Flurious. After he is beaten the Corona Aurora falls on the ground and he reverts to his original form. Flurious refuses to admit defeat and goes after the Corona Aurora, only for Mack to stop him and use all his power left to finally destroy Flurious with a powerful energy beam, thus ending his threat once and for all and saving the world. Flurious is a cold, ruthless, arrogant, sadistic, and short-tempered warrior that will do anything in his power to obtain the Corona Aurora and take over the world. Along with that, he is also temperamental and highly irritable, attacking Norg at the slightest provocation. He was the first of the two brothers to openly declare hostilities, attacking Moltor for the Corona Aurora and declaring "it's every man for himself" afterwards. He shows a heavy disdain for his brother (Flurious considers himself the "smarter" and more "handsome" one), laughing at his misfortunes and openly calling him to insult his intelligence. He always thinks of Moltor as incompetent, and gets easily annoyed when Moltor fails, although he fails too. One can infer from the verbal exchanges of the two siblings that Flurious is the older brother, though this was never stated onscreen. Powers and Abilities Along with his brother Moltor, Flurious is incredible powerful and can take on all five Rangers with ease, though he is around evenly matched with Moltor in terms of strength and firepower, he's still stronger then Kamdor, Miratrax and all four of the Fearcats. First Form (Flurious) * 'Teleportation: '''Flurious can teleport to any location at will. * '''Extraordinary Leaper: '''Flurious can leap at an incredible distance. * '''Chiller Summoning: '''Flurious can summon an army of humanoid ice creatures called Chillers to aid him in battle. * '''Snow Cataclysm: '''Flurious' strongest attack, he can fire a continues blast of icy cold snow from his left hand at the sky, this will cover the entire Earth with nothing but snow and ice, and will also freeze the people in ice. Arsenals * '''Ice Staff: '''When in combat, Flurious posses an ice staff. ** '''Ice Beam: '''From his staff, Flurious can launch out a devastating ice beam, sometimes, it can also freeze enemies in ice. ** '''Snowstorm Cataclysmic: '''Also from his staff, Flurious can cause a massive snowstorm. ** '''Ice Wind: '''Flurious can also launch a blast of icy cold winds from his staff. ** '''Ice Energy Slash: '''Flurious can charge up his staff with energy made of ice and swing his staff at full force at the enemy. * '''Gyro: '''Flurious built rotating propellers called Gyros, that when placed in a strong beings' chest, will increase their strength and change their appearance. * '''Blue Sapphira: '''By gaining the Blue Jewel, Flurious can use it to cause mass destruction around an area. Second Form (Flurrex) With the Corona Aurora's power, Flurious is one of the strongest and most powerful villain in ''Power Rangers Operation Overdrive, he possesses far greater strength then Moltor, Kamdor, Miratrix and all four of the Fearcats combined, he is also stronger then any evil mechs, as the Drivemax Megazord and Battlefleet Megazord combination was strong enough to take out Agrios, but was easily taken out by grabbing the Megazord's Saber, throwing it on the ground then blasting the Battlefleet with a powerful DragonBall Z like blast, and destroyed by super powered Flurious. * '''Super Strength: '''Flurious possesses far greater strength with the Corona Aurora's power, being able to take out both the Drivemax Megazord and the Battlefleet Megazord with ease. * '''Durability: '''Flurious also gains incredibly thick skin that can withstand almost all six of the Rangers' weaponry and not get scratch. * '''Expert Hand-To-Hand Combat: '''In addition to Flurious' new found strength with the Corana Aurora, he is also a skilled fighter, being able to avoid all six of the Rangers' strikes all the while being able to subdue them. * '''Size Changing: '''Flurious can change his size at will. * '''Reflection: '''Flurious can reflect any energy-based attack from his enemies with his hands. * '''Chiller Summoning: '''Flurious can still summon an army of Chillers to aid him in battle like he can in his original form. * '''Ice Blast: '''Flurious can launch out icy cold blast from his hands. * '''Ice Energy Balls: '''Flurious can also fire light blue colored ice energy balls from his hands. * '''Lighting Beam: '''An upgraded form of Flurious' Ice Beam, he can now fire a devastating light blue colored lighting beam from his hands, one blast is strong enough to take out the Battlefleet Megazord like in Dragon Ball Z. Arsenals * '''Claws: '''While Flurious lacks his Ice Staff while in his new form, he gains clawed hands for combat. See Also * Arch Priest Gajah Category:Characters Category:Males Category:Aliens Category:Cryokinetic Creatures Category:Warriors Category:Electric Creatures Category:Characters with superhuman strength Category:Characters with teleportation Category:Characters Portrayed by Gerald Urquhart Category:Live Action Creatures Category:TV Show Creatures Category:Characters Debuting in 2007 Category:Power Rangers Universe Category:Disney Universe